danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chiaki Nanami/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Chiaki Nanami.png|Chiaki's design in ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy DR3 Chiaki Nanami official design.png|Chiaki's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Profile Nanami.png|Chiaki's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' prototype nanami.jpg|Chiaki's beta design. Nanami beta.jpg|Chiaki's beta design (2). Chiaki beta 5.png|Chiaki's beta design (3). Sonia beta 2 maybe it's Sonia IDK.png|Chiaki's beta design (4). Early Nanami.png|Chiaki's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' DR3 Chiaki Nanami Beta design 001.png|Chiaki's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Trailer Intro Nanami.gif|Chiaki's introduction. Opening Chiaki_DR3_Opening.png|Chiaki in Episode 01's opening. Chiaki_dr3_opening_2.png|Chiaki in Episode 02's opening. Chiaki_ep_6_opening.png|Chiaki in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Nanami meet Hinata.jpg|Chiaki bumped into Hajime Hinata. Hinata Nanami Gala omega.jpg|Chiaki and Hajime discussed Gala Omega. Nanami introduction.jpg|Chiaki called by her homeroom teacher Chisa Yukizome. Chiaki_holding_her_game.png|Chaiki holds her game up. Nanami waved.jpg|Chiaki bid farewell to Hajime. Class 77th.jpg|Chiaki gathered with her classmates in the class. Episode 02 Chiaki UI.png|Chisa exits the destroyed class and meet with the Ultimate Imposter. Chisa challenges Chiaki.png|Chisa challenging Chiaki's belief that's she can't make friends through gaming. The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Chiaki playing Bomber Guy game with Mikan Tsumiki, Sonia Nevermind and Mahiru Koizumi. Sonia hugging Nanami.jpg|Chiaki being hugged by Sonia who was very grateful to her. Nanami vs. Willy.jpg|Chiaki beating Willy, the main antagonist of Double Dragon II. Nanami's story.jpg|Chiaki telling her classmates about one of her favorite classic game, Double Dragon II. Nanami surprised.jpg|Chiaki surprised after all of her classmates agree to elect her as the class representative. Chiaki_grabs_Hajime's_hand.png|Chiaki grabbed Hajime's hand after the school day end. Nanami's happiness.jpg|Chiaki telling Hajime how fun to play games with her friends. Episode 03 A Farewell to All Future.jpg|Chiaki apologizing to Hajime for forcing him to play a new game with her. Episode 04 Nanami's promise.jpg|Chiaki promised to Chisa to protect her classmates during her teacher's transfer to the Reserve Course. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Chiaki and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Chiaki attends Chisa's welcome back party. Chiaki is praised.PNG|Chiaki embarrassed by her classmates praising her. Hajime_thinks_of_Chiaki.png|Chiaki in Hajime's thoughts. Episode 06 Nanami_waits_for_Hinata.png|Chiaki waits for Hajime outside the Reserve Course building. Chiaki_plays_her_game.png|Chiaki sadly plays her game. Asks_about_hinata-kun.png|Chiaki recalls asking Chisa about Hajime's well-being. I_said_tomorrow...png|Chiaki looking at the Reserve Course building, still remembered Hajime's promise to meet with her "tomorrow." Episode 07 Chiaki_says_"Hinata-kun".png|Chiaki watches the Reserve Course students' riot, worrying about Hajime. Episode 08 Komaeda and Nanami walk together.jpg|Chiaki and Nagito discovered a secret passage. Komaeda about to shot Enoshima.jpg|Chiaki surprised as she looking at Nagito aiming at Junko Enoshima. "Komaeda-kun!".png|Chiaki holds Nagito, who has been shot by Izuru Kamukura. Chiaki_meets_izuru.png|Chiaki recognizes Hajime, who is now Izuru. Nanami and Izuru meeting each other.png|Chiaki asking Izuru what happened to his hair. Episode 09 Nanami betrayed by Tsumiki.JPG|Chiaki stops to talk to Mikan, just before being betrayed by her. Nanami rallies her classmates.JPG|Chiaki rallies the class to come to Chisa's aid. Episode 10 Nanami before execution.png|Chiaki about to be executed. Nanami's injured foot.png|Chiaki's right foot injured after she triggered a trap. Nanami crying.png|Chiaki cries as she tries to endure the pain. Nanami's injured eye.png|Chiaki's right eye injured after being hit with an iron ball. Nanami's hoodie impaled.png|Chiaki's hoodie impaled to the wall with a boomerang. Nanami Struggling.png|An injured Chiaki refuses to give up as Junko Enoshima taunts her. Yukizome's fake vision.png|Chiaki reaching the "GOAL" and about to reach Chisa. Lifeless Nanami.png|A mortally wounded Chiaki is left for dead. Nanami Dying.png|Chiaki tries to reach out to Hajime. Episode 11 DR2Hotel.PNG|Chiaki meets Hajime and Nagito in the Neo World Program. HajimeAndAIChiakiDR3.PNG|Chiaki introduces herself. Screenshot 2017-02-12 at 6.31.18 PM.png|Chiaki and Hajime greeting each other for the first time. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. Festival.png|Festival. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Nagito Murdered anime version.PNG|Chiaki's apperance in Nagio's flashback. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope Nanami Chiaki.jpg|Chiaki appeared in Hajime's mind. Nanami smiling.JPG|Chiaki expressing her gratefulness to Hajime, now that the story reached the ending that she always wants. klXhSlS (1).jpg|Chiaki disappearing. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h38m58s75.png|Chiaki Nanami in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Nanami.jpg|Chiaki introducing herself. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 All girls baking plus hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 2015-07-13-202116.jpg|Chiaki and Gundham Tanaka trying to retrieve Gundham's lost "hell hound earring" from under the Old Lodge's floor. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. Chapter 2 Event_66.png|Chiaki's bathing suit. Chapter 3 B0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Ibuki Mioda's improvised band. Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Chiaki and the others at the fireworks party. Reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Chiaki reacting to Nekomaru Nidai's new appearance. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Chiaki in the roller coaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Chiaki and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Chapter 5 Event_131.png|Chiaki tried to convince Akane Owari. Event_136.png|Chiaki and Hajime Hinata reading the files. Chiaki and Monomi's goodbye.jpg|Chiaki and Monomi bidding their farewell. Nanami and Monomi before being excuted.png|Chiaki and Monomi in their execution. bandicam 2014-09-20 10-01-13-945.jpg|Chiaki before being executed. bandicam 2014-09-20 10-01-19-149.jpg|Chiaki's close up in her execution. Chapter 6 Nanami and Hinata together.png|Hajime's vision where he meets Chiaki. Event_168_(2).png|Hajime's vision where he's encouraged by Chiaki. Event_169.png|Chiaki disappearing once more and leaving things to Hajime. Special Nanami report card.png|Chiaki's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do5_1280.png|Chiaki's underwear. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Super danganronpa 2 Chiaki in manga.jpg|Chiaki first meet with Hajime. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi Soda's fantasy. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone's reaction to Monomi's 'exceution'.png|Kazuichi and Chiaki's reaction to Usami's death. No no way really Hinata.png|Chiaki's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 1.png|Chiaki still shocked over Usami's death. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Chiaki's reaction to Monokuma telling her about stealing her memories. Daibouken.jpg|Chiaki on the manga cover. |-| Novels= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Chiaki as she appears in ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Chiaki and hajime as a couple.jpg|Chiaki and Hajime hanging out. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Chiakistage.jpg|Chiaki's (Nana Yamada) Full Outfit in the play. Stagechiaki.jpg Stagechiaki2.jpg|Chiaki surprised by Monokuma's appearance. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Chiaki Nanami.png|Momoka Ito as Chiaki. |-| Official Art= ''Danganronpa 2 HUeUOc7.png|Chiaki being shown off in some beta promotional art, alongside Hajime, Akane and Ultimate Imposter. tumblr_mjs44dXRBP1rt46spo8_400.jpg|Chiaki in a beta screen of the game. nanami.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Promo Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Mikan Usami Chiaki.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art with Mikan and Monomi. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' Official Art. Game nam.jpg|Official Art from the Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual BOOK. The girls on the cover.jpg|Chiaki on the Danganronpa Reload Cover. Icecream.jpg|Chiaki, Hajime and Nagito eating ice cream. Danganronpa Wooser HTL Poster Crossover.PNG|Chiaki and the rest of the Danganronpa 2 cast along with the Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth life cast. sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' backcover. Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami official art.jpeg|Official Art. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Official art Nanami and Naegi.jpg|Official art. dangan-ronpa-1-and-2-reload-divers-ME3050179650_2.jpg|Official art from Danganronpa 1.2. Reload. Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Chibi DR2 characters.jpg|Chibi Hajime, Chiaki and Nagito Promotional art.LB Tweet 1 ''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Volume's characters.jpg|Chiaki featured along with the rest of the Side: Despair cast. Tumblr obus1ncg0j1qmlmyuo1 540.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Advertisement (Newtype Magazine). DR3 regular cover side despair volume 1.jpg|Chiaki and Hajime on the cover of Side: Despair - Volume 1 Blu-Ray DVD. Nanami_and_Hinata_in_DvD.jpg|Chiaki and Hajime on the cover of Side: Despair - Volume 4 Blu-Ray DVD. Despair_Volume_5.jpg|Chiaki and Izuru on the cover of Side: Despair - Volume 5 Blu-Ray DVD. Hinata Nanami Yukizome art.png|Official art. Hajime and Chiaki official art.jpg|Official art. Chiakihope.jpg|Official art of Izuru, Hajime and Chiaki. NanamiChiaki_HinataHajime.jpg|Official art. Mikan and Chiaki .jpg|Official art. Hajime_Chiaki_DR3.jpg|Official art.Official art by Lerche Komahinanami.jpg|Official art from the Danganronpa 3 Staff Book.Official Staff Book ''Danganronpa 3 x Guns Girl Z'' Chiakigunsgirlsz.png|Chiaki's profile in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. Promo.png|Promotional art for the collaboration. Gun Girl Z Nanami.jpg|Updated profile. |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chiaki Nanami on the official site.png|Chiaki on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. NISA_Nanami.png|Chiaki on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Nanami's DR3 profile.png|Chiaki's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android. MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Чиаки Нанами es:Galería:Chiaki Nanami Category:Image galleries